1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a data acquisition method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a projector network system is formed by connecting multiple terminal apparatuses and a projector so as to share an image data file held by the terminal apparatus (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-208823